


She Had The World

by nearlybrujas



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: :::::))))), Anyways, Blood, Everything gets fucked up, F/M, I hate having so much suffering in here, TRUST NO ONE, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlybrujas/pseuds/nearlybrujas
Summary: "I was handed everything as a child but even then, I felt this thing deep in my chest that never went away. I never quite figured out why it was that. Maybe it was the fact that they weren't present, that the absence was made up with things, material things. So when I say I appreciate you being here, don't take it for granted, because barely anyone sticks with me and that, that has killed my soul for years now, Spencer."





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folieavirtues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folieavirtues/gifts).



I sat on the staircase, my bag next to me. My face stung, I put my hand on my cheek  
-“Fuck” I mumbled. Looking down on my hand I see some blood on my fingers. My eyes were puffy from the crying I was doing earlier when Sebastian’s partner grabbed me by wrists and dragged me around the apartment floor. I kept thinking about him opening our apartment door out of the blue and just attacking me. I stopped my silent sobbing when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I looked down hoping they wouldn’t recognize me.  
As they got closer, I recognized them as my next door neighbor. I remembered how I heard some people saying he worked for the government. He got on the same step that I was sitting on  
-“Aren’t you the girl that lives right beside me?” he asked. I barely could see his face in the dim light  
-“You don’t have to pretend like you care” I was in no mood for charity work. He didn’t said anything but he did offered his hand so I could stand up. Without any hesitation, I took it. He pulled me up by my probably sprained wrist.  
-“Ouch” I said.  
-“One hundred sixty three” he said, his big brown eyes fixated on the freckles on my face, not even once staring at the blood coming out from one side of my cheeks.  
-“Excuse me?” I asked in confusion.  
-“I counted the freckles on your face and they’re one hundred sixty three of them” he explained “Are you alright? Why are you here?” he asked. I looked around in shame and thought about running down the stairs but I was in no condition of doing that.  
-“I’m fine”  
-“And you’re also lying, you know, I can tell that something’s up” he replied back.  
-“So I guess the rumors are true, the lanky guy of the 4A apartment is an agent” even with my weak state my sarcastic self has never disappeared, not even when my face was bruised like my entire body.  
-“I prefer doctor but since it looks like you don’t want any help, I figure you and I won’t be speaking to each other again” He said before almost going to his apartment door but I stopped him.  
-“Agent…I mean, doctor, I’m sorry” I said “Now we can go back to not speaking to one another” I was ready to sit down again.  
-“Come in, I noticed you had a sprained wrist and your face needs some cleaning” He opened his front door. He grabbed my bag and let me in. The walls were covered in books, most of them seemed first editions.

Impressive

He didn’t had a lot of furniture. Just an old couch lying in the center of his living room with a coffee table. He didn’t had a dinner table, just the kitchen that looked as clean as it could get. Just like my apartment, the bedroom was in the back as well as the bathroom. The entire apartment filled with warm colors and worn features.  
-“Sit down, I’ll get the first aid kit” He said. I sat on the couch in the front of the coffee table. A bunch of mugs were just lying in the table. I put a piece of my long black hair behind my ear when I heard him coming back into the room again.  
-“It’s Annalise by the way” I mentioned my name as he sat down next to me with a white box that I figured was the first aid kit. He grabbed my left wrist, took some bandage out of the box and wrapped it around.  
-“I’m Spencer, it’s not swollen enough to be sprained, I think the bandage will do” He simply said not taking his eyes off my wrist “Now that we have that covered up, I’d like to make sure that the blood on your face is just superficial, either way, I can get you to the ER-“  
-“Why are you doing this?” I interrupted his rambling. Why on earth would he be so nice? I’ve lived here for a couple years now and have never bothered to even ask for a name. All I knew was a stupid rumor about him and that’s it. He just got something out of the first aid kit and started to clean my face with a heavy scented cotton ball.  
-“The blood was superficial, but it will leave a scar” He mumbled more to himself than to me “You can crash in here if you want, maybe, I don’t know, just don’t go to where you got all that” he made gestures of the bruising all over my arms, my jeans probably covering the bruises all over my legs. He just went back into his room as I stayed still on the couch. 

I kept staring at my left wrist. The he grabbed by it and just dropped me to the floor. His bare hands were enough. His 6’2 frame all over my 5’4 one were enough. I was still trying to figure out what went wrong. 

Sebastian hasn’t called me since he left this morning. I grew anxious by the minute and I felt a pounding pain all over my body. Never in my entire two years as Bash’s girlfriend had I thought about one of his partners beating up. Something was off, every bone in my body was sure of it, what I wasn’t sure was about why me in the first place. Sebastian is respected, if not feared. I wanted to believe that he didn’t knew what happened. That his “princess” was almost killed by someone he trusted with his life.  
I sat on the couch and slowly fell asleep. I got woken up when I felt someone watching over me. My eyes squinted at the light coming through the windows but a shadow in the middle of it, Spencer.  
-“Good morning” I slowly said. My body not as aching as it was last night.  
-“How did you sleep?” He sat beside me like when he cleaned my face and bandaged my wrist.  
-“I have had better nights, but it’s alright” I said. I pushed my hair back and straighten my back.  
-“I don’t want you to stay here by yourself but I have work, do you mind coming with me?” He wondered. He worked with the government, I could get help. The downside was Sebastian. If they get him, I wouldn’t see him again. A feeling of hollowness deep in my chest started to form yet I nodded and agreed to go with Spencer to his workplace.  
I took my bag and went into the bathroom. The warm water ran through my body and for once in the last 14 hours, I felt clean. I changed to some worn jeans and black tee that I quickly grabbed last night. I twisted my hair up in a messy bun before going back to Spencer’s living room once again.  
-“I’m ready” I said. He made a quick smiling gesture before standing up from the couch. He locked the door as I got a quick look of my apartment door. Our daily subscription to the New York Times sat there. Bash wasn’t there. He gets up in the crack of dawn to get it.  
We head downstairs until we’re out of the building. I just follow Spencer until I noticed a pattern.  
-“Please tell me we aren’t walking to the metro station” I said. He looked at me and then back in the road to see if any vehicles were coming. “And we are”  
-“Any issues with the metro?” He asked. We went inside the station.  
-“Besides me not having a card, it’s full of homeless people, it smells weird and I’m pretty sure they found rats inside the trains the other day.” I explained. He swiped his card and handed it to me. “And that doesn’t matter to you, does it?” I asked as I swiped it and handed it to him.  
-“The article about the rats was a lie, they found rats on the bathrooms, which I don’t use because of hygienic reasons of course, and the rats population in Virginia is 45% lower than New York’s, so it isn’t as bad.” He explained as we waited in the platform. He looked down to my bandaged arm “How is it?” he asked.  
-“I don’t know…” I looked down not wanting to talk about it. “So the government, huh? What are you? Some sort of super intelligent spy?” I joked. He cracked a smile, this probably being the first time I have seen him smiling so sincerely since I met him.  
-“I don’t know if that would be the correct term” He said and the train arrived.  
The entire ride was just me trying to avoid any direct contact with Spencer. Just me and my thoughts. I tried to remember Bash’s partner name, was it Alexander or Lawrence? His face was a blur too. Pieces of blonde, maybe light brown hair framing his angry eyes. I felt a touch on my shoulder, I flinched.

-“Didn’t mean to scare you but we’re here” Spencer said. I probably spaced out in there, tends to happen. We got out and walked a couple streets before we arrived to the building. It was huge to say the least. The inside was just as intimidating as I walked behind Spencer who started to run towards the elevator.  
-“Garcia wait” He yelled to the woman inside the elevator. She hold the door opened until we both were there.  
I stood behind them. Her short blonde her with pink streaks that matched her shoes.  
-“Good morning, Reid” She said “And Reid’s lady friend” she quickly turned around to offer a slight smile to me. The elevator opened to reveal a glass door, FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. We got out of the elevator when another group of people came our way.  
-“Hello baby girl” The tallest guy wrapped his muscular arms around the girl that shared an elevator with us. Two others greeted them until they noticed me. They shared smile until the one with black hair spoke up.  
-“Uhm hello” She said and I gave an awkward wave with my good hand. They all saw my bandaged wrist and my scarred face.  
-“Right, this is Annalise, Annalise, this is my team” Spencer introduced me to everyone. There was Jennifer, but she liked the nickname JJ, there was Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, she was the one in the elevator and Emily Prentiss. They offered me a smile until we entered to what I guessed was their office. All the desks arranged on the first floor as some stairs leading up to other offices.  
-“This is my desk, we have to go to a meeting with our boss but we’ll be back in no time” Spencer said. I nodded and sat down. His desk was more organized than the rest. He had a post it notes all over it and a bunch of folders piled up. He had two pictures there. One was with a lady, she had short blonde hair and was wearing a robe. I guessed it was his mom, they had the same face. The other was him with the team. Two others were there, I’m guessing one of them was their boss and another team member. The photo was taken here in their office. Spencer’s hair was little longer, Jennifer’s blonde looked lighter and Penelope had red hair.  
I stood up and started to walk around the office when I heard their voices. I leaned in on the close door trying to hear what was happening.  
-“So how was the night with our princess, lover boy?” I recognized that as Derek’s voice. What did he meant by that and who was “their princess”.  
-“Very funny, Morgan, hey, next time you try and take care of our most valuable witness for this case” Spencer said back and a bunch of “ohs” were heard. A knot was being formed in my stomach. Could it be possible they were talking about me?  
-“Guys, quit it, Garcia, how much do we know about this girl?” A voice I couldn’t recognize asked.  
-“Rossi, we know a lot about her, believe me. Guess that’s one of the perks of being a trust fund baby, your entire life is documented by the media. Annalise Harrison, 23 years old, daughter of state senator Fitzgerald Harrison and lawyer Kayla Harrison. She assisted to five boarding schools from the age 5 to 17. Graduated top of her class and did her pre-law bachelor’s degree in Georgetown, never applied for law school, just packed her things and moved to where she currently lives. Her income comes from mommy and daddy but surprisingly she hasn’t touched that money in two years. Apparently works as a paralegal for a lawyer’s office a couple blocks away from her place” She spilled my life in front them. My anger building on as they kept speaking  
-“So we can guess she stopped using her parents’ money when she started a relationship with Albert?” A new voice jumped it.  
-“Possibly? I’m thinking maybe her parents don’t even know she’s with him and even if they do know, doesn’t seem like they see each other a lot, her last registered call to her parents was almost three years ago and it wasn’t a long one for that matter.” Garcia said  
-“What does Albert want from this girl? He clearly doesn’t use the money, they’ve been together for a couple years now but he hasn’t contacted her since we saw Lawrence on the security cameras last night”. Morgan added  
-“An affair maybe? Sebastian suspected his own friend was with his partner and went missing, knowing how things might end if he goes after the two”. Prentiss said, not knowing the truth.  
-“He beat her up” Spencer spoke up “She…She wasn’t outside because Sebastian threw her out, Lawrence beat her up, that’s why she has a bandaged wrist and a scarred face. That’s how I got her to come here”. I tripped and the door opened. All the heads turning at me. Spencer’s face looked the most embarrassed. My mouth opened but no words were able to come out. They clearly noticed I heard every single word.  
-“Annalise, I can explain, I swear” Spencer stood up but I didn’t let him finish.  
-“You lied, you knew what was going on and you lied”.


	2. chapter two

I turned around and headed towards the elevator when someone grabbed my arm.   
-“Hey, princess” Morgan said  
-“Don’t call me princess” I replied back  
-“Okay I won’t, but hey, don’t you think you were a bit harsh on Reid back there? There’s an explanation for all of this” He said. I looked around trying to think of an excuse but couldn’t come up with one. He raised his eyebrows “So…are you coming?”  
-“Just because all my stuff is at his place” I responded. 

We went back to the conference room and got introduced to agent David Rossi and their unit chief, Aaron Hotchner.   
Spencer sat across from me, avoiding eye contact. I had JJ and Garcia beside me when they gave me a picture of Sebastian and handed me a glass of water. It looked blurry but I could see his clear blue eyes. His dark brunette hair was slightly combed back and he was wearing the pair of black jeans I gave him a few weeks ago. My eyes started to watered when I pushed my hair back. I put the picture back in the table.  
-“What about him?” I asked.  
-“You’ve been in a relationship with Romanian immigrant, Sebastian Albert, we wonder if you know what he does for a living?” Hotch asked me. I did knew. At least I thought I did.   
-“He…He’s the leader of the Romanian mafia here in Virginia and I’m pretty sure his territory includes DC and northern states like Pennsylvania and Massachusetts.” I confessed “As far as I know, he would go there two times a week to make sure things were alright, the money was being paid and that absolutely no one messed up while he was gone” I was used to this but it didn’t matter. They exchanged quick looks. I felt a weight off my back. For once I felt free of guilt and safe, truly safe.  
-“Is that how much you know?” Rossi asked me and I nodded.  
-“Annalise, your boyfriend is suspected for the murder of more than 30 people in the last five years and for human trafficking from here to eastern Europe.”  
Those words went through Hotch’s mouth yet it was like they were out knives. They hurt, maybe because I wanted to trick myself into thinking that Sebastian wasn’t a bad guy. He loved me, I was sure of it but no love could ever forgive the things he has done. I made excuses for him since I got involved with him. I’ve been living in a lie for years and it has been consuming me alive.   
-“I need some air”. 

I truly did, in a manner of 24 hours my life has completely changed. They asked Spencer to go with me. We sat on the bench outside the building while I let my face soaked up the sun. Soon I felt the ray of sunshine on my freckled cheeks and remembered how Spencer counted the spots I had.  
-“How do you do it?” I asked him. He was busy reading a book so he got caught by surprise.  
-“Do what?” He said putting away the book in his bag.   
-“Within seconds of seeing my face, you were able of count how many freckles I had, so you either are some sort of genius or computer girl up there showed you a picture of me before and you counted them”. I said.  
-“Actually, all the previous pictures that I have seen of you were bad quality or you had makeup on” He said “and you can say I’m sort of genius”   
-“Sort of a genius? Never heard of such thing” I joked. He threw his head back laughing. It all seemed so innocent, so…normal.  
-“I have an IQ higher than Einstein and I have a couple masters and PHDs” He confessed. He barely looked 30 yet had more education than both my parents combined.  
-“And you still say you’re sort of a genius? You can’t take yourself for granted, if you do, people will step over you”  
-“Like your parents did?” He pressed that button with no warning.  
-“You don’t know anything about my parents, okay? Don’t bring them up ever again, they’re irrelevant to me anyways” I said almost immediately “You wanted to know about Sebastian, didn’t you?” I changed the topic “That’s why you helped me last night, you saw how Lawrence entered the building and let him do this” I said talking about the bruises and my wrist.  
-“That’s not what happened” He tried to explain.  
-“Then what happened? Please, I’m dying to know because it’s clear that my life is going to be affected by this” my voice started to break. “I…” I bit my lips trying to hold those words back. “He’s great, Spencer, okay? You probably think I suffer from Stockholm’s syndrome but I don’t. He has never hurt me, not even once. If anything, he was the one that helped me get a job on my own. He pushed me to be the best person I could be.” I said. Spencer’s eyes not once taking his sight off me.  
-“He’s a bad guy, Annalise” was the only thing he was able to say. I wiped the tears away and nodded.  
-“That’s the saddest part, I know he is one, always have” I sad. 

Seconds later, Morgan came out to tell us that we had to go back up.  
We went back to the conference room where they were waiting for us. Hotch was standing up as the rest of us sat down.  
-“Miss Harrison, we have analyzed your situation and we have already spoken about this with Spencer” he started “for now on, for your safety, you’re a witness of the BAU which means you are under our protection. You’re staying with Dr. Spencer Reid until further notice”   
-“Are you even serious?” I stood up “Do you even understand what’s going to happen once Sebastian goes down? A war will be held against the FBI, the mafia values family above everything, you got me and you’re after one of the chiefs, blood will be spilled and it won’t be pretty” I confessed. I’d like to say that I barely interacted with that world but I would be lying. 

 

I clearly remembered stacks of money on my coffee table, guns beside them. Sebastian sat down with a calculator on his hands. He looked up to me when he heard I entered the room.  
-“Are you busy with work again?” I asked, slowly getting closer to him. He simply nodded, his brown hair framing his eyes.  
-“I’m sorry, princess, but things at work are getting tougher” He mentioned before going back to the numbers again. I sat on his lap and watched him work. I took in his scent, black coffee and pastries from the coffee shop in front of our apartment building.  
-“Do I smell funny?” He asked looking into my eyes, my heart feeling sure that this was what I wanted. I just smiled when his lips touched mine. “I have work” he tried to stop.  
-“And I have days without seeing you” I whined, letting my head fall into his chest. I curled my arm around his neck and played with the little hairs on the nape of his neck.  
-“That’s true” he said going back to writing down numbers “I think I’m going back to Massachusetts tomorrow”  
I pouted at that. I felt as if I was losing him and in a way I did. That was one of the last moments I had with him before things went downhill. I made some sort of unspoken promise to him, that I wouldn’t ever confess his location to anyone because they would hurt him and I didn’t want that. 

 

-“So how does this whole witness thing work?” I asked   
-“I’ll give you the details in my office” Hotch said as I followed him. Maybe it was his face but the place was dead cold but the pictures on his desks gave it a little warmth. I gave them a little smile when I saw Hotch with a kid on his shoulders.  
-“Take a seat” He offered.  
-“Is that your kid?” I asked and he grinned, even if it wasn’t very noticeable, I know he did. He just nodded and grabbed some papers from the side of his computer. He wrote some things down before going back to me.  
-“I need you to sign these papers that will legally allow the unit to have you as witness of the case” He handed the papers to me. I quickly went through them, as a paralegal it was my job to find loopholes and second guess all intentions. I took the pen on the shelf and signed them.   
-“As of now you’re under the protection of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, you will be with Reid when you’re not here and he must know where you are at all times”   
-“So it’s kind of like living with your parents all over again?” I joked but he didn’t found it amusing.  
-“This is not a joke, Miss Harrison, this is for your safety, you are the closest person we got inside, we can’t lose you” He insisted. I took a deep breath, the air feeling my lungs relaxing me for a while. They can’t lose me….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sUCKS ASS :)


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otay so it is kinda short but i think it has been one of my fave parts so far :)

I went back to where all the desks were and found the rest of the team reunited in Spencer’s desk. I went down when all of them turned to me.  
-“Congratulations, Spencer Reid, I’m all yours” I said as got closer. Morgan nudged at him and all the girls giggled “Although I’m a little worried, how is me staying with Spencer going to be safe, no offense”. Spencer looked down, trying to cover up his embarrassment with a smile.   
-“If Sebastian’s partners do look for you like we suspect, they are just going to check your apartment and when they don’t find you, they will hopefully not go back to the building” JJ explained.  
-“Reid’s apartment has been tapped and we have security cameras in front of the building and right outside his door” Garcia finished. I simply nodded at them. Hotch and Rossi approached us after they left their offices at the same time.

-“I hope we aren’t interrupting anything” Rossi started and looked at me “we figured that you probably won’t have enough clothes so Morgan is taking you to your apartment right now” he said. 

The ride back to that building was weird to say the least. An air of tension filled the space between the buffed man and my fragile self.  
-“So…” he started.  
-“So…” I’m so smart, I fucking know.   
-“You aren’t much of talker, are you?” He asked. Truth was that I was a talker. I talked way too much, I talked about how I had an amazing pizza down the block from my house. I talked about how my boyfriend got me the book I was eyeing for weeks and I also talked about how amazing things in my life were, maybe to trick people into thinking I was fine when I was not.   
-“You can take a left here and you’ll end up in my street faster” I said and he just nodded, doing as I said. Soon his vehicle parked right in front of the building. When we got off, he stared right at the corner of the building in front.

-“That right there is the security camera” he informed me. 

The way up to my apartment brought last night’s memories. How one moment I was sitting on my living room and then lying on the floor, bleeding out of my face. I noticed something. The newspaper wasn’t there like this morning when I left with Spencer. I looked at Morgan.  
-“Hide” I ordered him.  
-“I can’t leave you alone” he tried to fight back.  
-“If you want to protect me, hide, please” I begged. He gave in and went to the back of the hallway with the rest of the apartments. I took my keys out of my pocket and opened the door. 

There he was, as handsome as ever. His blue shirt matched his eyes, he legs parted a little and the newspaper lying beside him on our black leather couch. He was checking his phone but looked up as soon as the door opened. I closed it and ran to him. His hands wrapped around my waist and my legs around his. Tears filled my eyes when he put me down.  
-“Princess” His voice soothed me. “What happened?” His hands grabbed my face and wiped my tears. I put my forehead against him, still crying.  
-“They are looking for you, Bash, they know you what you did” I admitted. He just nodded. “You have to leave now please” I finished saying. He just hugged me one last time and then looked straight into my brown eyes. A feeling of regret came over me. His lips met mine before he opened that front door.  
-“Don’t!” I yelled as quietly as possible, remembering about Morgan telling me about the cameras in front of the building “use the fire escape” I said and he agreed. 

Soon he was gone and I just went to my room so I could quickly grab my things. I picked up all my dark jeans and tees along with some sweaters. I stuffed them into the weekender bag Bash got me for my 22nd birthday last year. I grabbed some shoes and all my underwear along with some pajamas. I kept ignoring the tears as I took the few things I had left, like my phone charger and my agenda. As soon as everything was packed I looked back into my room and took in what might be the last time of me being here.

-“Why did you kept me outside? Are you okay?” Morgan asked as soon as I went back outside. I nodded and kept quiet. He grabbed my bags and we went out to the car. I leaned on the window, replaying what happened earlier. My heart raced wondering if I should say something, no, I couldn’t. But what if I did? In no time we got back to the office.

We were greeted by the team as we got out of the elevator but then Hotch pulled me aside and took me inside a room. One table and two seats facing each other. I immediately knew something was up.  
-“Take a seat, soon someone will be with you” Hotch said before he left. I sat down, wondering what have they found out. It couldn’t possibly be about Sebastian and I felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest. 

Suddenly a very angry Spencer walked in and threw pictures all over the table. They were of Sebastian, wearing the same clothes he had on today, entering the building.  
-“What happened while you were at your apartment?” He asked. I swallowed trying not to respond. Spencer grew more impatient.   
-“Why do we have pictures of him entering your house and then we got these too!” He threw more pictures across the table. I took them. Fuck. It was Sebastian leaving the apartment through the fire escape.   
-“I won’t say anything” I simply said. His eyes got angrier by the minute.  
-“We can put you in jail for obstruction of justice, you know?” He threatened “You lied to a federal agent and pretended you haven’t seen Sebastian in days”. I looked down but then remembered the contract I signed earlier.  
-“You won’t put me in jail” I mocked him and his face looked confused “You won’t put me in jail because first, you’ll be violating the contract your boss made me sign, that specifically said that you’ll keep me away from any situations where my safety is at stake, and if you’re smart as you said, you’ll know that me being in jail threatens my safety. Second, your entire teams knows I’m a key witness and if you lock me down, I’ll make sure this entire case goes cold before you go and try to find him and third, I didn’t lie to a federal agent, because technically speaking he asked me if I was okay and I was.”


End file.
